Rambles vs. Hemquilt
Rambles had just got back from fighting Brown Rice's forces when he noticed that wierd girl who looked like Rugsteek they found in a bunch of rubble a few months back, staring at Nolan's armour. "Hey dere baby girl whatch doing", Rambles said startling her. "........" "dats cool dats cool, sooo come here often" "......." "oooOOoo not very talkative huh? good. someone i can just ramble on to someone for a long time with out them really noticin and telling me to shut up, ohhh hahaha thats how i got my name. ramble. Rambles. HAHAHAHA" "......" "Sooo whatcha doing no--" Hemquilt grabbed Rambles kneck and held him against a wall. "Ok ok homeboy jesus...." Rambles walked away kind of stunned about what happened. "I think she's in to me :D", Rambles excitidely said to himself. "come on Rambles calm the hell down", Billy said, coming behind him. "Go away you stupid Balloon" "No no, i think something is up with that chick... staring at Nolan's armour... do you think she is part of redstar?" "Too be honest i dont care" Rambles pushed Billy to the side as he went to observe Hemquilt some more. he was kind of into her. That night, Rambles decided since he could'nt get any sleep anyway he would go for a walk outside when he heard a blast that souned similar to Nolan's ray gun. He ran quickly to see where it came from only to see it came from White Pants Man's barracks. "Oh shit man are you ok?!", Rambles said as he ran into the room of the barracks. He looked down to see White Pants Man's dead body steaming on the ground. "Oh my god....." he said quietly He turned to the side to see Zero (or someone with a similar suit *hint hint) spray painting something on the side of the wall. A red star. The person turned around and blasted Rambles in the chest directly. "..........." "Hahahaha you have no idea any of my skill set!", Rambles said hopping out of a portal, "Wait a second, i only know about one other person who speaks in dots..... No way.." The person in the robot suit dove at Rambles fast into a spike on a wall that impaled him. "Ahhh at least buy me dinner first" Rambles came out of a portal from the roof and landed on top of the person. "Now lets see who this" Rambles said pulling the helmet off. And what a shock it was Hemquit. "ahahaha i knew it was you" "......" "how did i know? oh simple i read the name of this story" After Hemquit was locked away, Rambles had a talk with Nolan. "Well that is the first person we have found from redstar to this day", Nolan said quietly to Rambles. "Hehe yeah, but we shouldnt underestiamte Hemquit. she is alot more powerful then we think" "We should'nt worry too much, are security is too powerful fo-" "NOLAN DO YOU REALIZE WHATS HAPPENING?!" "... um what.." "RED STAR IS TAKING OUT ALL OF THE ORIGINAL TEAM FIRST. WE ARE IN DANGER NOLAN, IF WHAT YOU HAVE TOLD ME IS TRUE ABOUT ME AND YOUR ADVENTURES THEN WE ARE BOTH SCREWED!" "But our defenses..." "F*CK OUR F*CKING DEFENSES AND LISTEN TO ME!" Nolan was speachless, ever since Shawn became Rambles, he had not seen him get like this. "Uh.. Ok we will take shifts with the team and try and find more members." "I have one idea for a member of redstar" "Who?" "Who else did we find in that rubble?" "Oh sh*t" Rugsteek aproached the prison where Hemquilt was being held, the guards let him get past because he was a familiar face around the camp. He approached the cell which held her, when he took out two lazer guns and zapped the gaurds around him. "Well you got busted ay sis?" "....." "hahaha what i though't!" Rugsteek pressed the button releasing her. "Oh and there is one more person we have to get..." Rugsteek and Hemquilt went into a cell with alot of protection around it, but it was easily breached by Rugsteek. "So how would you like a job?" Rugsteek asked "Love one", RickSaw replied Charachtors in this story Rambles Nolan Lee Hemquilt Rugsteek Redstar White pants man Billy Ricksaw